The Adventures Of Naruto
by marston11
Summary: This is just a story of if Naruto left the village. Naruto is now strong not a weak one.
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventures Of Naruto**

**Chapter 1**

**Please tell me how this story was and how I could improve.**

**Also please submit reviews to who you want as Naruto girl friend!**

Naruto woke up to a shining sun, today would normally be a day to be happy but Naruto was far from that. Today was the day that he would run away for his home village, the village hidden in the leaves. Naruto slowly rose up from his warm bed to the waking day, "Uggggh" Naruto groaned. Naruto took a quick look at the clock and saw it was 7:23 he had 37 minutes to get packed and leave the village and hopefully not bump into anyone he didn't want to today.

-From now on I will be writing first person-

"There I've finally packed everything hmm kunai, shuriken, money, food and clothes, yep thats it all" I said. I looked at the door as I prepared to leave. Right as I was about to open the door someone started to bang the door really hard. "NARUTO!" Shouted Sakura The banging continued, "LET ME IN NARUTO-BAKA" screeched Sakura again. (Oh shit this is the last thing in need now, I need to make a quick escape. But what can I do? Ah the windows) I thought. Quickly I leapt out of my window and headed for the gates exiting the village.

I had never ran so quick in my life, well apart from the times the villagers had attaked and chased me. As I neared the gatens i saw the two guards there, they weren't the usual though, as I neared them they smiled at me but when my face became clear the took out there kunai. "What are you doing here demon spawn?" Said one of the guards. "Getting away from this hell hole" I quickly responded. The two guards smiled a cruel smirk at me. "Ha about time has the Hokage kicked you out, finnaly thought the old twat never would kick you out" Snarled out the second guard. "Go then demon, get out" spat out both of the guards. So I did as they said and so I ran, ran, ran and ran as far as I could for the next day and night.

4 Day's has passed since Naruto running away.

It was a bleak morning in the small village of the wave. I woke up in a soft bed, a different felling from sleeping on the ground like i had been use to. This was a blessing, but then I thought were am I? That was soon answered when I looked towards the door and saw a young boy of about six look at me and then shout "MUMY THE WIERD BOYS AWAKE" I gave the boy the a hard glare that sent him off into the dust. I decided to investigate my whereabouts so i quickly got up and walked out of the room and down the stairs. As I finally reached down stairs I saw a woman of about 20 staring at me, I quickly asked her what was wrong forgetting about where I was or who she was. She looked down to my waste and promptly fainted. I then looked down to my waste and saw the problem. I was naked.

I promptly went and used a small water justsu I had learnt from my old master on the lady's face to cool her down as her face was a boiling red. She still didn't wake but I knew she was better as her face was not so red now. As I was waiting for her I couldn't help but notice that she was kinda quite hot, I mean her C size cups, smooth silky black hair and beautiful smooth face, what's not to love, I'm not saying that I felt her or anything. I started to feel my face become hot, I remembered that I must get her up to a room so I carried her up to a room that was free and took some items of clothing from her. All she now had on was her bra a panties and what nice panties they were. I suddenly found myself quite faint at the sight of her and I suddenly collapsed onto her nearly naked body. It went dark my last words were "Oh crap!"

-The morning after-

I woke up to yet again a soft bed but this time when I woke up I didn't see a small boy but an angry woman with a large kitchen knife. Now I knew even with my ninja training no-one can out run an angry woman. "Look I can explain" I squirmed in protest to being stabbed. "Well then explain" Asked the woman in a scary calm voice, the type a mother would be talking to her son if he was caught watching porn. "Well I came down and didn't realize I was naked, you fainted and I took you up to a room, you were hot so I undressed you to cool you down and then I fell on you. So uhh yeah!" I Quickly replied. The lady then looked quite apologetic when she realized the real story. "Oh I'm so sorry, anyway my name is Tsunami and you are?" Apologized the now named Tsunami. "It's aright my fault anyway, well my name is Naruto, do you mind if I call you Tsu-chan?"

"Only if I can call you Naru-kun" Shyly spoke Tsunami with a blush on her face. I quickly agreed with the names.

Later on I decided that I had to leave I had taken to much of the hospitality, I went to say my goodbyes the Tsu-chan and her son. I went up to Tsu-chan and touched her on her back she quickly jumped. "Don't worry its only me Tsu-chan, I just wanted to let you now that I'm leaving now you probably have other guest coming anyway." I softly spoke "I knew that this would happen at one point, anyway your right I do have other guests coming a genin team from the leaf village." Replied Tsunami. I quickly asked when they were going to get her and Tsu-chan said today. I knew I had to get out of here they were probably looking for me anyway. I rushed up-stairs to get my bags I then went back down-stairs and rushed out the door giving no goodbye to my Tsu-chan.

I was running through the unfamiliar streets of the wave village, I decided to get some new ninja equipment so I stoped by at a weapons shop. I found a shop called Nagatos (Not Pain) Weapons, I went in a was greeted by a old man. "What weapons do you require young warrior?" asked the old man. I replied back "Three Katana and...well what is there that is strong and powerful?"I asked The old man replied by bringing me over to the back of the store and showing me two amulets, one of a dragon the other of a fox. He explained that they gave you power once you "bonded" with then. All I had to do was touch them so I did, I suddenly felt a surge of power wash through me and I suddenly passed out into the blackness.

I was greeted by the stinking odour of a...sewer. I felt a source of strong power and decided to find it. I was soon greeted by a door, I opened it and was greeted by the face of a dragon and the great demon fox the source of all of my pain, abuse and torment for my life. "What are you doing here? I know about you kyubbi but what about you dragon?" I was answered by the growl of the fox but he was soon silenced when the dragon spoke. "I young Naruto am the great dragon Nuria (God's Fire) and me and part of me and kyubbi's spirit were in that amulet you touched. When you touched it our spirit's were transferred to you, as much as I hate to say it you now have access to all of our power and might. We will train you by sending techniques to your mind so it will be like you already knew them and no difficulty is required. So do you want us to help you?" Explained Nuria

I was dumbfounded and I measly replied a weak yes. I couldn't believe it I was going to no I have the power of a dragon god and a demon fox YES the power to defeat my enemies. "OK we will now transfer 6/10 of our techniques to you and sent you back to the real world" spoke Nuria. And that was all it took and I was back to the weapon show I asked the man and it had been that I had only been out for 1 minute. I then paid for the swords and left the shop with both sword and amulets in my hand. This was truly the beginning of a legend.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Adventures Of Naruto**

**Chapter 2**

I had been on the road for only 10 minutes before I ran into trouble, the troubles name...Zabuza, luckily he hadn't seen me yet so I hid in the trees near the battle site. I looked down to see who he was battling and when I saw who it was I cursed in my mind at least over 100 times it was Team 7, my old team, they still hadn't seen me but I couldn't go anywhere without getting spotted so I decided to stay where I was.

I was watching the battle and couldn't help but feel sorry for them they were losing, and losing bad ,very bad. I didn't want to help them and I wouldn't. I decided to make a break for it and run away and hopefully not get seen but as soon as I was about to run Zabuza saw me and drew his sword to attack me. Damn my cover had been blown, I had to fight using my new skills...

I drew my two Katana and got into the hidden dragon flight style. Zabuza got into his own fighting style. I immediately attacked him using the flying fire sword dance Zabuza tried to par with my sword but failed as his sword snapped in half by the force of the flying fire sword dance. Zabuza backed away from me and a masked figure jumped out and hit him with a small needle, Zabuza fell onto the ground. I went over to Zabuza and checked his pulse he had none so I let the masked hunter-nin take him away.

I looked round to face my old team, I saw Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke all standing there with the look of pour shook on there faces. Kakashi was the first to talk "Naruto I demand you come back to the leaf village this instant" I merely responded by turning my face "After the way you treated me all I can say is. NO!" This was the last thing before Naruto ran into the distance of the forest. All Kakashi could think was the the Hokage would be very pissed.

On the way through the forest all I could think is how did I do that. Then I remembered the meeting with Kyubbi and Nuria and how they gave me there power and 6/10 of there techniques, ohh how lucky I was to have that I just defeated one of the seven swordsman of the mist and A-CLASS ninja.

I then at that moment revived a message in my head from someone that sounded like...Nuria the message spoke out "Naruto call on us by holding the amulets and saying "Nuria and Kyubbi I call on you" You got that?" Spoke the voice of Nuria.

I responded with a nod of my head. I got the amulets from my bag and placed them in my hand and shouted the enchantment "NURIA AND KYUBBI I CALL ON YOU!" And as soon as I shouted the enchantment the two figures appeared out from a deep blood red portal. The first one to speak was Nuria "Now Naruto we have something to talk to you about and I'll say it right here. Naruto you have to chose one of us to be your companion to walk along side you." I was shocked I had the choice of two of the strongest beings to be my companion who would I chose.

After hours of me thinking I had made up my mind and had decided who I wanted as my companion. I called them both out again from the portal using the enchantment. "I have made up my mind of who I want as my companion. I have chosen you Kyuubi, I'll tell you later why I chose you. Oh and can you become a bit smaller, you know the size of a dog maybe?" Spoke the voice of Naruto. "Yes Naruto I can" Spoke the surprisingly respectful voice of the Kyuubi.

This was only the start for my journey all I need now is an idea on where I can go maybe I can even join another hidden village maybe the sand, no there allies with the leaf they would turn me over the instant I got there hmm what else is there. Mist no, Grass no. I don't know where I should go maybe I can join that Akatsuki group they seemed quite strong, I don't know what they do though, well that's decided I'll join the akatsuki.

So off I went in search of the akatsuki HQ so I could join them but it seemed I wouldn't have to look for long as on my way to find some information about where they were two members of then bumped into, oh what my luck. The two members were Itachi Uchhia and Kisame Hoshigaki. It seemed that they had been looking for me so immediately when I first saw them I went straight up to them and said "Take me to your leader" The two partners standing in front of me were shocked for some reason but they accepted the decision to take me to there leader.

-Two days after the meeting with Itachi and Kisame-

I had finally reached the HQ of Akatsuki when they both asked me to stop at a big rock by a small stream. I did as they said and stood there and then the rock moved from it place and opened up into the inside of a mounting. I slowly followed then in and was greeted by a man that called himself Pain he was the leader of the group. He asked me why I was here as he to seemed quite confused. I explained that I wanted to join there organization, all the members there were surprised and all laughed. The man named pain only told me "OK Naruto I will discuss this with the other members, please for now stay in a room here" I accepted and stayed there the rest of the night.

The next day I woke up and got myself dressed quickly and left the room to ask about the verdict of if I was allowed to join or not. So I went through the various hall and passage ways until I finally reached a door that seemed to be the entrance to somewhere quite important so I presumed that this was where the leader would be ready to give his decision. I was about to knock on the door when I started to feel quite nervous but I knew I would have to enter so I slowly raised my hand and knocked on the door.

-Late last night-

"So then Pain what do you think we should do? He could be a very valuable asset to our organization I personally say we let him join" Stated Hidan "He could be but we still need his demon inside of him" Answered back Deidara, "I have decided that we should let him join but he can go solo with no partner. We can use his demon power by just using him, it has been decided I will tell him tomorrow.

-Present Day—

The knocking was answered by a voice saying "Come in" so I did. As I entered I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to me this organization was so strong that they might be able to kill me. The leader asked me to sit in the sit in front of his desk. He only looked at me, he then spoke one work "Yes" I was so happy but I didn't show it. I asked him what was my first mission. The next few words he spoke filled me with dread You are to infiltrate the leaf village and then betray them" I still hated the leaf village but it would be hard for me to go back there.

I only nodded my head and the leader passed me over some kind of ring and the famous Akatsuki cloak, he told me to leave straight away for the leaf village so I did that and went to pack my stuff up. I went into my room and saw my bag shacking so I looked in suddenly a small fox jumped out on me and bite onto my hand. "Kyuubi why are you here?" I asked in surprise Kyuubi looked at me and plainly said "I'm your companion remember you have had me stuffed in here for days I couldn't breath" Kyuubi was still gasping for air.

Over the next hour I had prepared myself to leave so I quickly put the ring and cloak on not forgetting the hat and lest through the big stone that I could now move. I quickened my pace to get to the village faster not that I wanted to be there fast I just wanted to get this over and done with. I was only another 5 miles from the Leaf village it had been about 6 days since I left the HQ. I remembered I couldn't go in there dressed like this they would kick me out straight away I had to come up with a plan.

My plan was amazing I had got some new clothes and a henge on me so I wouldnt be spotted I would pretend my family had been killed and I was told to run by my parents to here, I'm sure they would buy the story. I was nearing the gates now about another 1 minute till I reached the visitor desk I had to put my plan on so I fell to the ground on purpose and the guards came over immediately. I told them my fake story and I was in well almost I had to see the Hokage first, so off I went.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Adventures Of Naruto**

**Chapter 3**

There I was standing outside the Hokages door it was going to be hard to fool him but I would have to try my best. I knocked at the door and was called in, I explained my story and when I was finished the Hokage granted me citizenship he then went on to ask me what I wanted to do I said to be a ninja. I told him I was trained by my father so I already had the skills, he then asked to see me skills and I showed him skills around the level of _Chuunin, he was very impressed and told me he would make me a Chuunin ninja and I would be doing some solo missions and be leading teams._

_I exited my way out of the Hokages tower and out into the streets, I just needed to find a place to stay so I went to an estate agents and found a small mansion so with my money I bought it and then went out for some dinner at my old favourite restaurant Ichiraku Ramen Bar. As I went in I sat down and ordered my food not so much like I used to though. I then noticed the members of my old team come in, "damm" I thought to myself._

_Maybe I can find out some information from them, "So, do you know any good places to go round here? I'm new" I asked them. Sakura was the one to answer she replied "Well I go to the Sasuke club, Sasuke stalkers and the Sakuke art club oh yeah and the..." She carried on so it looked over to Kakashi and asked him where was good but he didn't answer. I decided to give it up, I finished my food and paid the bill and left for my new home. The mission had begone. _

_-One day Later- _

_I was woken up by a knocking sound at my window, it was a messenger bird with mission information about my mission from Pain. I opened the windows and took the letter from the bird the letter read._

_Dear Naruto _

_Your mission objective is to break into the Hokages archives and take the forbidden scroll and learn some justsu from it. Whilst in there also find the records on yourself._

_Pain_

_That was all I needed to see, I started to put my plan together and I prepared myself because tonight would be the night that I would break into the Hokages tower. Again!_

_-Two Hours Later/Time (12:00)-_

_It was dark as I creped into the tower, no-one had seen me yet and I was nearly at the justsu section of the library, as I reached the case holding the scroll I saw a light and I knew I had to get out fast so I lifted up the lid of the case and quickly got the scroll before they got there. I just had to get the file on me, I did this quickly by using a small location justsu I grabbed the file and ran out of the building passing sleeping guards, boy they would be in-trouble. _

_I finally reached my new home after running for a few minutes, I knew I had to learn the jutsu in the scroll but it would take ages to do it by my self so I decided to use dragon clones to do it as I get there memories. After 5 hours of straight justsu learning I had finally learn them all I was now probably at the level of two kages put together._

_I woke up that morning to a banging at my door it was a ANBU that said that my presence was required with the Hokage. As I was walking towards the Hokages tower I began to wonder what he might want me for maybe it was a mission, yes that was it a mission. As I walked through the doors into the tower I was stopped by some guards and they asked why I was here and I explained._


End file.
